


Who Says Swimming And Basketball Don't Mix

by Knb_Fanatic42



Category: Free!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, OOCness maybe, Swearing, Yaoi, amateur, ameteur, ameture author, boys kissin boys and doing other stuff OHONHONHON, first fanfic, i don't even think I spelt that right, yeah it's that last one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-05-08 04:18:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5483039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knb_Fanatic42/pseuds/Knb_Fanatic42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two teenage boys (who happen to have the same voice actor) wake up in each other's bodies. People freak out when takao starts acting mother-like and makoto's never been so... Rambunctious. Trouble and sexual tension ensue. Will this freak accident end in love or hate? *suspenseful music*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Takao's Predicament

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [From Basketball to Volleyball](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/163760) by Maredith. 



> Author Notes: Dear Readers thank you for even clicking on my story this my first fanfic so i apologise for any rookie mistakes I might make I do not own kuroko no basuke nor Free! Nor any characters in this story. The rights go to the official author and anime team that actually own them. Beware there are some sexual mentions in this chapter and there will probably be many more as the story progresses , that is if you guys want me to continue plus some swearing anyway I really hope you guys enjoy

Chapter 1: Takao's Predicament 

 

Takao Kazunari was in no way, shape or form the "gentle mother hen type". With sleek black hair, startling slate blue eyes and a jesting demeanour, he was far from being called "a gentle soul. So when he woke up with jade green eyes, olive brown hair and a face that looked like it couldn't hurt a fly, he was to say the least, shocked.

A resounding scream made its way throughout the tachibana household. A small, dark green head peeked in from outside the bathroom door. "Onii-Chan". The little girl yawned and rubbed her eyes with her tiny fists. "Why're you being so *yawn* loud first thing in the morning, you woke Ran-chan up". "A-Ah well I was just shocked because I um". 'Think Takao'! The boy internally reprimanded himself. He spotted a towel with a cat design strewn across the bathroom floor. "I just remembered this cat I saw the other day". 'Nice save' Takao thought to himself. "It was so cute that I just started um screaming". The point guard offered an awkward laugh and rubbed the back of his neck, secretly pleading 'please buy it' in his head. The little girl he thought to be called Ran stared at him with a deadpan look similar to that of a certain "sixth man" he knew. "Onii-chan's weird today" she mumbled and with that, let out a particularly large yawn and made her way out of the bathroom. 'Now that's been taken care of'. Takao turned back to the mirror and resumed looking at his/whoever it actually belonged to's face and body. He was definitely taller than Takao's own body but still shorter than Midorima. Takao frowned. It would've been fun looking down at Shin-chan. Having him beneath him, struggling and panting-'woah, calm down hormones'. 

Takao tried to recall the earlier events of this morning . He had woken up feeling the same as any other morning. Stretched, made his bed albeit he was wondering why the duvet cover was different but in the end, chalked it up to his mother changing it while he was at afternoon practice yesterday and him being too tired to care. After getting scolded by his teacher for sleeping in class (again) he ended up being late to practice which of course resulted in extra drills while being hit with a barrage of pineapples courtesy of Miyaji-senpai. Where his teammate kept them all he would never know. Surprisingly enough, apart from from that he hadn't really noticed anything out of the ordinary about the decor of his room. 'Wow'. He thought. 'He really was dense'. It hadn't been till it had been staring him right in the face (literally) that he'd realised something was wrong.

When he'd finished poking and prodding some more, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He had to calm down, he wasn't called called "the cool and collected Hawkeye" for nothing! Taking a few more deep breaths he opened his eyes and started to think more rationally. If he had ended up in this body, then whoever it belonged had ended up in his. That was the most logical thing he could think of right now so he decided to test it. He sifted and searched the boy's room for a mobile phone of sorts. Finally Takao found it located in one of the pockets of what seemed to be the boy's school bag. Fortunately there was no lock so as soon as he switched it in, he went straight to sending a text about their troubling situation.

 

Recipient: hawkboy1121  
Sender: tachimako1117

Yo! (・ω・)ノ I seem to have ended up in your body. Btw my name is Takao Kazunari. First year student at Shutoku High School . 16 years old. Enjoys basketball and making fun of Shin-chan. (^_−)−☆ If you could reply back with the same details about yourself that would be really helpful to both of us! m(_ _)m

-Takao

"That should be good enough for now". Takao flopped back onto to the bed and absentmindedly checked the time. 'Huh'. He thought. 'Morning practice would start soon...shit'. How was he supposed to face his team like this!

 

oOo 

 

In another bathroom in a different house an equally loud scream was heard. Followed with a whimper and a quiet "Why do I have black hair"?

 

To Be Continued...


	2. Makoto's Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Mamato's P.O.V!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are all so kind and encouraging! It really motivates me so thank you all so much~ To reply to you Yoko_Fujioka about who tops/bottoms I will probably hold a poll on the midotaka/takamido thing at the end of the chapter. I prefer midotaka but I will be taking suggestions and if any of you have any other questions or inquires than please comment or private message me or whatever and I will make an effort to reply. Once again Thank You for your kind words and kudos. Much love -knb_fanatic42
> 
> (・ω・)ノ  
> P.S IM SO SORRY FOR BEING LATE *commits seppuku*

Makoto rubbed his eyes for what seemed to be the millionth time. Still the reflection in the mirror had not changed. Wide blue eyes stared back at him. Makoto might've not been a genius but he knew the colour of his irises. "Geez, what happened to me" he mumbled with a confused tone. They had a joint practice with Samezuka today and he was supposed to go over some details about a new training regimen for the team with Sousuke. Makoto's face flushed a deep red. Sousuke... After attempting to keep his crush a secret for weeks, Nagisa's pestering had finally got to him and he had confessed everything. He had worried about what his teammates would think of him liking another man but the little bundle of joy had just let out a loud "EHHHHH"! Followed by a small "Sou-chan huh" and "Between you and me, I really like Rei-chan too". Since then the two had gotten close with Nagisa coming up with ways to capture Sousuke's heart for Makoto and Makoto being a blubbering, blushing mess. The whole thing concerning the new regimen had been part of Nagisa's plan to play Cupid. Makoto heaved a heavy sigh. Now all his friend's effort had gone to waste. No. Makoto raised his hands and smacked both of his cheeks (not those cheeks you perv). He had other things to worry about. How was he gonna get back to his own body? Just then, a muffled "ping" was heard. The boy turned his head to the direction the sound had came from. The bed. He made his way across the room and dug through the sheets he had tangled into a mess last night (get your heads out of the gutters) while he was sleeping. He pulled out a phone that vibrated once, then went silent. "What a weird guy this body must belong to, leaving his phone where it could easily fall and be smashed." Makoto said to himself. It wasn't like him to look at people's things without permission but the item seemed to be beckoning him forward. He swiped at the screen and was directed right to the messaging inbox. There was one impending message from... his own phone? Without another moment wasted, he opened the mail and quickly scanned it. Realisation of him not being completely alone in this weird mishap gave him some much needed emotional relief. "Thank God" he breathed out. Looking at the message again he thought 'It sounds like this guy and Nagisa would get on just fine.' Oh yeah, he had to reply to this guy, Takao was it?

 

Recipient: tachimako1117  
Sender: hawkboy1121

Hello Takao. Thank you for the helpful message（＾∇＾）It helped very much with my mental state. My name is Tachibana Makoto (I am not a girl) I am a third year student at iwatobi high school. I am 18 years old. I like cats and am in the school swim club. Also I usually pick up my best friend Nanase Haruka (also not a girl) in the mornings so make sure you don't forget him! If he doesn't respond to the doorbell, there's a spare key under the mat and he'll probably be in the bath. At school you will find a boy called Hazuki Nagisa. This might sound a bit crazy but tell him about your situation. He will help you with who's who and your classes and all. That is if he believes you. If you could tell me about what clubs you're in and your group of friends that would be great!（^人^）

P.S you don't have to call me senpai or anything, just Makoto is fine ^_^

-Makoto

 

He hoped he hadn't written too much. 'Now that's been dealt with'. Makoto started to search the closet till he found what he was looking for. Aha! His school uniform. "A gakuran huh" he whispered softly. He hadn't worn one of those since middle school. Blushing slightly he began unbuttoning the pyjama shirt. Here he was stripping some stranger's body. The mirror catching his eye, the boy's eyes flickered over to his reflection. Woah. His eyes trailed down the abs he was now exposing. Takao must play a sport or something. Didn't he mention basketball in his message? After he'd finished dressing Makoto looked in the school bag he saw lying next to the door. He went through it looking for clues about what sort of person Takao really was. In the end all he found were a few textbooks, gym clothes, deodorant, basketball shoes and a pencil with numbers written on the top. Closing the bag and summoning his courage, he slowly and cautiously made his way out of the bedroom and down the stairs. With his heart in his throat he stepped into the kitchen to find... A middle school girl leaning on the counter eating toast. "Mom and Dad are at work early today". "I see." He replied nervously. He shifted his gaze to two bentos on the dining table. One wrapped with a cutesy bear design and one with plain baby blue cloth. He started to reach for the blue one but was stopped by a cough and a short "that one's mine". He turned to the girl was face was unreadable. "Ah, my mistake". He grabbed the adorable bento and sprinted out the door. The girl keeled over and with that let out a series of guffaws and snorts. "I-*snort* I can't believe he fell for it. AHAHAHAHA". The takao siblings truly were peas in a pod.

 

After slamming the door behind him, Makoto ran to the gate, then stopped to catch his breath. Once again he heard a "ping" and retrieved the phone from his pocket he had put it in earlier. Another message from Takao.

 

Recipient: hawkboy1121  
Sender: tachimako1117

Hey dude, thanks for the response and about your name, don't sweat it I think its cool d (￣ ￣) and you being in the swimming club, I can see how, you're ripped man! I'm in the basketball club btw. Anyway I also have to pick someone up. His name is Midorima Shintaro but just call him Shin-chan. Concerning the classes and stuff I'll tell ya myself later but I gotta go now I'll talk to you soon 

P.S I hope you like rickshaws (・ω・)ノ

 

-Takao

 

What did he mean by "rickshaws"? As if interrupting him from his thoughts, a deep voice that made the hair on the back of his neck stand up could be heard. It roared a single, seemingly harmless word."TAKAOOOOOOOOOOO!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I'm REALLY sorry for being late and yes I do plan on continuing this fic. Please comment if you would like either midotaka or takamido. Much love-knb_fanatic42 (^з^)-☆


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takao has his first encounter with Haru. Will the childhood friend of Makoto notice something's wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JESUS FUCKING CHRIST I AM SO SORRY I SAID I WOULD FINISH AND POST THIS BEFORE CHRISTMAS AND NOW IT'S BLOODY APRIL. ENJOY THE CHAPTER~

Chapter: 3   
Takao’s P.O.V

“Ahhh” Takao quietly muttered. “Senpai’s gonna kill me if I’m late again!” He glanced at the clock and was relieved to see it was only 7:00. Morning practice didn’t start till 7:20 and he lived relatively near the school. A mischievous smirk appeared on his face. That boy Makoto seemed sweet and all but Takao couldn’t help but laugh when picturing what expression he’d have once he discovered his ‘taxi services’. ‘I hope he’s good at rock, paper, scissors.’ The point guard thought to himself.

With that Takao made himself busy, putting on the school uniform and figuring out how to act as Makoto. He decided on the ‘kind and gentle’ approach after quickly realising the boy was practically made of kittens and rainbows. Remembering he had to pick up this Haruka dude, he made his way downstairs, only to be barraged by two tiny bodies who instantly started squealing. “Onii-Chan!” ‘Damn’ thought Takao looking down at the little boy hugging his left side and the girl from the bathroom on his right. ‘How many siblings does this guy have?’ He decided to play along and let out a simple “Good Morning”. He patted the two children’s heads and scanned the room for a lunch box of some kind. His search was put to an end when a petit lady with long olive green hair and a welcoming smile appeared from the kitchen holding just the thing he was looking for. “Here.” She said lovingly. Takao thanked her and quickly headed out the door.

Struck by a sudden thought, he whipped out his [ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ] phone and decided to reply to Makoto’s message about his group of friends. “I’ll tell him about Shin-chan and the basketball club.” He fiddled with the phone for a moment before finally hitting send. Only then did Takao realise that he had no idea where Haruka lived. . He knew he could just message Makoto, but he didn’t want to trouble the boy further. He ended up knocking on all the doors on the block asking if the boy was a resident there. It had been nearly 15 minutes when he reached the final house at the top of the hill. “Guess this must be it” he whispered to himself. After knocking twice he decided he didn’t have much time to wait and if he wanted to be at his temporarily ‘new’ school, he would need Haruka for directions and guidance. He was surprised to see the front door was unlocked, but then again Makoto did say the boy would be waiting. He tentatively shifted around the house, looking for a sign of life. After checking the living room and kitchen he figured he should more adventurous. The text had said something about the bath but Takao thought the guy would’ve been out by now. He decided that he might as well try and swung open the bathroom door. 

While Takao did expect the boy to be in the bath, he did not expect him to be wearing a swim suit. ‘Well’ he thought ‘This is gonna be fun’. The figure had a glossy ebony mane (I swear he’s not a horse) and serene cerulean eyes. “Makoto” said the boy. “Yes? Um… ‘Ah shit’ Takao was freaking out’ ‘What do I call him’. ‘They’re best friends so first names I guess? But Haruka sounds too formal how about-’. “Yes, Haru?” replied Takao with what he hoped was a gentle smile. “You’re late”. The point guard let out a nervous laugh and made up a stupid excuse about having to do something for his siblings along with an earnest “I’m sorry , Haru”. The still dripping boy had said nothing, towelled himself off and made his way to the kitchen.

Takao had been mulling it over for a minute and guessed Haru probably forgave him (or so he hoped). Lured by the smell of cooking mackerel, Takao joined Haru in the kitchen. In the short time the basketball player had spent alone in the bathroom, Haru had already changed into his school clothes and seemed to be making breakfast. ‘What is this guy, a magician?’ Takao thought to himself, while he sat down at the dining table and idly twiddled his thumbs. He decided to focus on the décor of the room and was inspecting a weird mutant bird key chain thing when he noticed the clock above it. Up until now Takao had been careful, acting like what he thought this Makoto boy was like. But when being at school early is ingrained into your soul and you see that you are most definitely late, the only acceptable thing to do is: scream “FUUUUUUCK”, grab your shit and sprint out the door. And that’s exactly what he did

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again i am reaaaaaaaaally sorry. I honestly forgot I was writing this which sounds dumb I know but it happened. I've remembered now and will try my very best to commit. As always ya'll are hella nice and encouraging. I will definitely be continuing this story so please look forward to the next chapter~

**Author's Note:**

> More authors notes:The times of me uploading chapters will vary a lot depending on my schedule but I will try and get the next chapter up before Christmas Day. Much love-knbfanatic42


End file.
